Talk:Pious Inquisitor
Untitled I doubt this ship is the same class as the Truth And Reconciliation. The Map was way to small. I thought if it more as a "scout" type ship. :The map only takes place in the engine room so there is obviously much more to the ship.--Jack-137 16:13, 9 August 2006 (UTC) ::We don't even know that for sure. The top of the room appears to have windows into space. I remember it saying somewhere that the Covenant design their ships so that important locations are heavily protected in the center of the ship. The ship is thought to be CCS class based soley on the idea that CCS class ships were the only ones orbiting earth during Halo 2, the carriers descended to the surface. -ED 02:46, 29 August 2006 (UTC) :::Perhaps it is another kind of ship that came with the fleet that was attacking Earth at the end of Halo 2?--Vlad3163 01:31, 6 September 2006 (UTC) Pios Inquisitor It would make a AlOT more since if the ship was a covenant destroyer because of it is stated in Halo Ghost of Onyx that these ships were very fast and it is said that the Pious Inquisitor was one of the most fastest and most agile ships in the covenant fleet. I also highly dought that this multiplayer map takes place in the engine room. As a matter of fact there is no sourse that tells or informs that this map is in the engine room. -- User:Halo3 00:23, 10 December 2006 bah, Pious Inquisitor is the fastest ship in covie fleet, have you seen that thing move in the cutscenes??????? either its refering to its sublight speed or its slipspace speed, being an assault carrier, most likely slipspace speed, i mean it took the IAC and most of New,M all the way with it to god knows how far away Delta Halo within the time span of the first Arbiter missions---cHr0n0sPh3r3 change to CCs-class starship change These were the only covenant ships in orbit over earth.--Unggoy 13:15, 29 December 2006 (UTC) UNSC ships too There were UNSC ships in orbit too. Not to mention the orbitle M.A.C guns.--halo3 Yes but i highly doubt that Lord Hood has a covenant flat aboard the Cairo... ProphetofTruth 21:53, 25 October 2007 (UTC) The Pious Inquisitor as Regret's flagship A Marine dialogue segment from Halo 2 states that the destruction of New Mombasa took place one day before the arrival of In Amber Clad at Delta Halo. Human space extended such a distance from Earth that it would take weeks to reach its boundaries in slipspace if departing from Earth, meaning that it would take an incredibly fast Covenant vessel to go beyond this boundary to a region where Installation 05 would have gone undiscovered. We do not know much about the Pious Inquisitor, but we do know from its brief description that it is one of the fastest ships in the Covenant fleet. What other Covenant vessel in Regret's fleet could have made the distance through slipspace in a single day? In my opinion, this is strong circumstantial evidence that the Pious Inquisitor and Regret's assault carrier are one and the same, unless referenced evidence can be provided to the contrary. 70.171.179.171 05:32, 29 January 2008 (UTC) :I agree, there is strong circumstantial evidence to support the idea but it has never been officially confirmed. We cannot simply assume things and then show them off as fact on Halopedia, it will destroy our creditiability. --ED 15:30, 29 January 2008 (UTC) ::That is why it says now that it "may or may not have been" Regret's flagship. In light of the strong circumstantial evidence, it seems appropriate to leave that possibility open. On the contrary, no evidence circumstantial or otherwise has been offered to support the idea that the Pious Inquisitor is a cruiser, something that several editors have been adamant about regardless. 70.171.179.171 04:54, 30 January 2008 (UTC) Pious Inquisitor's destruction? The Pious Inquisitor is said to be one of the thirteen CCS-class cruisers that attacked Earth, along with the two assault carriers. We all know that all thirteen CCS vessels were destroyed, so wouldn't that mean that the Pious Inquisitor would also have been destroyed? I seem to be the only one to realize this. Can someone confirm this allegation for me?76.24.145.157 00:37, 30 September 2008 (UTC) :Actually, we can only confirm that three were destroyed, from the Conversations from the Universe booklet. And the Pious Inquisitor wasn't one of them. it may have evaded the UNSC's firepower, and made it into the atmosphere, like Regret's ship did. it may have jumped to slipspace. Or it may be still out there, fighting, until the Covenant Civil War. A more interesting question is - if it still exists, is it a Brute or Elite-held ship? -- Councillor Specops306 - Kora 'Morhek 00:43, 16 October 2008 (UTC) Only three? Are you sure that is canon? Everywhere else they say that all thirteen were lost. Which are the more trustworthy sources?76.24.145.157 01:03, 24 October 2008 (UTC) :Actually, I believe we are the only ones who say all thirteen were destroyed. As far as Bungie is concerned, the ships could have done anything. ODST shows us that they were just a reconnaissance fleet, paving the way ahead of a much larger force. After Regret's Carrier jumped, more ships arrived, so in the confusion anything could have happened to the rest of the Cruisers. The "First" Battle of Earth doesn't seem to have ended at all - it just kept going until the Master Chief returned. -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek Honour Light Your Way! 05:21, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Map Location I've always wondered as to what part of the ship the maps Midship and Heretic take place in. First of all, now that we know the Inquisitor is a CCS-class Battlecruiser, we know that the map can't be the bridge. We know what a CCS's bridge looks like from the Truth and Reconciliation, and to add to that, the level has an upper window looking into space, contradicting Covenant ship design if it were the bridge. It can't be the engine room either, for the same latter reason. So if it's not the bridge and not the engine room, then the only other room I can see it being is the observation deck, if Covenant ships even have such a thing. Does anyone else have any suggestions? - [[User:Halo-343|'Halo-343']] [[User talk:Halo-343|(Talk)]] 20:48, January 23, 2010 (UTC) I'm in agreeance with you, although it is possible it is the private quarters of Prophet that is on board? ~Enlightment~ ~Fighting Vandalism and Watching Unregistereds~ 21:12, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Well, I certainly think that due to the shape of the level Heretic I would surmise that this room is at the top of the prow. From examining the other battle cruisers outside the level (via pan-cam) there appear to be some ridges on the prow that are a similar (but not exact) shape of the top windows on Heretic. I can't imagine that this room would fit on any other part of the ship due to the shape and size of the room. A private quarters... Maybe. However I believe the room would have foliage if it were a quarters. I'm leaning more toward an observation deck because of some of the holographic panels. TailSpin 21:16, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Outside the window, Fleet of Sacred Consecration or Retribution? It would make more sense that the fleet outside the Pious Inquisitor's window is the Fleet of Sacred Consecration. The Fleet of Retribution has 9 CCS-class battlecruisers and 1 CAS-class assault carrier, and the Pious inquisitor was one of them, however outside the window, there were 2 Assault Carriers. this means the fleet outside cannot be the Fleet of Retribution. The fleet of Sacred Consecration has 2 Assault Carriers however, and since the Pious Inquisitor was a part of the fleet of Sacred Consecration, this would mean that what we see is the fleet of Sacred Consecration outside the window. ThEgRaNdArBiTeR (talk) 18:28, July 16, 2013 (UTC)